


Minecraft

by Tiedyehearts



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Straddling, getting caught kinda, his moms find out, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiedyehearts/pseuds/Tiedyehearts
Summary: Michael and Jeremy are hanging out in the absolute straightest way possible until Michael loses control and it turns not so very straight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at a ungodly hour of night i’m sorry

Michael and Jeremy were hanging out at their house play Minecraft in Jeremy’s room. Jeremy tossed the remote when a spider killed him for the third time, making all his items despawn and also making him lose his 38 levels of experience. 

“You said you were a boss at Minecraft! There’s no way you just died THREE times in a row by the same cave spider!” Michael laughed, lightly smacking Jeremy upside the head. Jeremy scoffed, shaking his head.

“Um, actually, I’ll have you know I’m god level tier at Minecraft! This is just- uh- bad luck!” Jeremy defended, crossing his arms in defense. 

“Bullshit!” Michael yelled, making Jeremy glare. “There’s no way! You suck at Minecraft.” He lowered his voice, but still declared that he was calling crap on Jeremy’s skills. 

“Take it back! Say I’m not bad at Minecraft!” Jeremy insisted, before he turned to tackle Michael, taking the remote out of his hand. 

“I would never lie to you, I could never! I’m sorry dude, you just suck at Minecraft and that’s that!” Michael chuckles, before reaching for his remote from the scrawny boy’s hands. Jeremy straddled Michael, holding the remote out of his reach. 

“My house, my remote, my rules! Take it back, bitchboy!” He said, reaching behind Michael to set the remote behind him. But suddenly, Michael didn’t care about the remote anymore.

The friction was just right, and they were in an awkward position before he could do anything about it. His face went red, his hands holding onto the beanbag tightly. It wasn’t all his fault his body was reacting this way. For one, he was a horny teenager who was single and extremely desperate. Also, he doesn’t get physical contact a lot. When he does, his brain short-circuits. 

When Jeremy finally set down the controller, he lost his balance and tumbled off the beanbag. This would of been good for Michael, because he could of saved whet little dignity he still had. But unluckily for him, he rolled with Jeremy, their clothes shifting and giving him skin-on-skin contact and was now on his back with Jeremy pressing into his crotch. Not on purpose, but there was no way he couldn’t feel how aroused he was. 

“Micah, are you okay?” Jeremy asked, pretty oblivious to what was happening to Michael. The way the nickname rolled of off his best friends tongue made Michael lose it, having to fight the urge to buck his hips up. His eyes fell shut, biting his lip and his hands reaching for anything to grab. 

Against his better judgement, his mouth fell open as it hit him, and Michael was really starting to regret literally that had happened to get him to this point. He tried to push Jeremy of his lap, or at least away from his crotch. He wasn’t sure which one he had done, but the release of his hips made him let out a rather embarrassing moan. He felt his pants grow sticky, which made him feel even more guilty now that he knows he wasn’t just imagining what was happening.

He had no idea how Jeremy saw him right now and he wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t want to talk to him after losing control of his own body like that. When Michael finally opened his eyes, Jeremy was hovering above him, staring at him in awe and confusion. 

“Did you- you just-“ Jeremy stammered, looking down at his best friend. Michael groaned, averting his vision somewhere else.

“S-Shut it.” His voice rose at least one octave, his breathing still not stable again.

“Your pupils are so dilated- Oh my god, you really-“ Everything finally fell into place in Jeremy’s head. He sat back down in Michael’s thighs, making him grimace with embarrassment. 

“I-I didn’t plan to! I- it just, happened!” Michael rushed out. What were you supposed to say to your best friend after you got off by wrestling with him? 

“Dude, don’t apologize that was.. in the straightest way possible, really fucking hot.” Jeremy mumbled, glancing down at the wet patch. 

Michaels mind started to reel. He hadn’t thought of Jeremy like this ever before. Yeah, they were best friends and he’s definitely thought about what it would be like to be able to kiss him. But- now he has the chance? And he’s never wanted to do anything more in his entire life than kiss the ever loving god out of Jeremy’s lips. 

“What- Jeremy I-“ Michael stuttered, sifting up the best he could. The change in position again rubbed against his already sensitive cock, making him tense up. 

“I don’t know why I’m saying in the straightest way possible, because I’m bisexual and just made you nut by sitting on you. And you are, clearly, not very straight.” Jeremy clarified, shifting so he was sitting in Michael’s lap. Michael hadn’t actually talked to Jeremy about if he was gay or not. Hell, even he barely knew at this point. But, surprisingly, this clearly up lot of stuff for him. 

“Jere- can we talk about this later? I-, I’m still too turned on to discuss it.” Michael admitted. Jeremy snorted, running a hand through Michael’s untamed hair. Michael groaned, his head falling forward to Jeremy’s shoulder. 

Jeremy tilted the flustered boy’s head up, before connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Michael quickly reacted, his hands going to Jeremy’s waist and pulling him against his body. There was a faint sound of Minecraft music which was still playing in the background. Michael felt two hands burying themself in his hair, before tightening and tugging lightly. Michael moaned, his mouth falling open at that. 

Jeremy took this advantage to start using tongue, which made Michael’s vision go hazy. Their tongues fought, before he decided to suck on Jeremy’s. Jeremy hips stuttered, his hands tightening in his luscious lock. Jeremy sucked his head down to kiss Michael’s neck, which had a strong effect on him. He let out a rather embarrassing whine, which motivated Jeremy to continue what he was doing. 

They reconnected their lips, fighting each other but also getting lost. It was becoming all to much again, too sloppy and too much in general. Suddenly, a voice called from outside Jeremy’s room.

“Jeremy! Is there a girl in here?” They quickly separated, the door opening to reveal Jeremy’s dad. Michael panted, knowing there was no heterosexual excuse for this. 

“W-What? Get out of my room dad!” Jeremy called, looking like a whole mess and a half. 

“H-Hey Mr. Heere.” Michael waves awkwardly, trying to ignore the thought of what he was just doing with that man's son. 

“Oh. Hey, Michael. Keep it down in here, I know video games are pretty intense.”


	2. The boyfs talk about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone left a comment asking if they talked about it so :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written instead of doing my homework pls read

Jeremy and Michael stared at each other for what seemed like an century, both still flustered over what just happened. Michael was feeling really uncomfortable with the situation in his pants, he really wanted to change but wasn’t sure how to exactly ask Jeremy about that. 

“Maybe we should talk about it?” Jeremy spike after a little bit longer, suddenly really interested by the carpet of his room. 

“Uh, yeah, maybe.” Michael responded, his voice a few pitches higher than normal. He cleared his throat, trying to bring his voice back to normal. “I’m sorry I lost control like that. It’s really embarrassing, if I’m being honest.” Jeremy laughed softly, shaking his head. 

“Why are you apologizing? I’m, quite clearly, not mad whatsoever. I just- I didn’t know you-“ Jeremy didn’t know how to phrase this without it coming out harsh. “Swung my way?” 

Sure, it was painfully obvious he was some level of queerness, considering his gay flag patch on his iconic jacket. But Michael never brought it up. He wasn’t embarrassed by it in any way, but there just wasn’t a need to discuss it. 

“I mean- I’ve had crushes on guys before, obviously. I’ve never been in a full relationship with one, but I’ve,, done stuff before?” There was truly no way to say he had hooked up with Rich before. Jeremy’s head snapped up, his head cocking to the side slightly. 

“What? With who? You never told me, dude!” 

“Yeah- not important. It didn’t mean anything.” Michael muttered. He didn’t want Jeremy to get mad or jealous he had been with someone else.

“Can you please tell me? Pretty please? I won’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Jeremy begged, before adding more. “I’m not like, jealous or anything. Just kinda want to know what my player two hasn’t told me.” 

“It was Rich. It was only a few times, I swear. I was kinda lonely and confused about everything and he kinda helped? I don’t know.” He admitted, staring at his hands.

“Oh, sick.” Jeremy responded. He wasn’t going to ask anymore questions about that, because it wasn’t his place now that they had just made out. “You are like, actually gay or whatever, right?”!

“I mean, yeah. I’m pretty sure.” He assured, but he wasn’t sure if he was reassuring himself or Jeremy. He flipped it over onto Jeremy. “I thought you were like, madly in love with Christine.” 

“No- well I was. But I realized it was just a physical attraction.” Michael nodded, glancing up at him. The question was on this tip of his tongue. It would either put him far in the friend zone or moving to the next level of their relationship. 

“What about me?” He questioned, seeing Jeremy bit his lip once he processed and started to come together with an answer.

“I don’t know. I’m sorry, everything has hit me so hard today. It’s obviously physical attraction and emotional attraction.” Jeremy started. It was a big question to unpack. “I think romantic, I want to- h- to date you.” His eyes averted away. “Not like- right now or anything. Taking it slow obviously, even though we kind of just entirely skipped the first you are supposed to do.”

“Yeah, I think a date should of came before uh, I did.” Michael joked, making Jeremy laugh. “But yeah, I agree, I feel like we shou-“ He was cut off by his phone ringing. He frowned, looking at it to see it was one of his mothers. He quickly answered it, sending an apologetic glance at Jeremy. “Hey mom—— uh yeah I’m at Jeremy’s house. We were just playing video games.”

Michael just kinda sat there, Jeremy could ever so slightly hear the woman on the other side of the phone. 

“I’ll be home in a few.” Michael said hesitantly, making Jeremy frown. “Yeah, bye, love you.” He said before hanging up. “She said hi and also I have to go home like in a few for dinner.” 

“That sucks, I guess we can just finish talking later?” Jeremy muttered. It was gonna kill him to wait to figure out what this was all about.

“Yeah, I’ll text you?” He said as he stood up, remembering why he was so uncomfortable in the first place. He took off his jacket to tie around his waist, before pulling his bag onto his back. Jeremy nodded, before standing up.

“I’ll drive you home, so you don’t have to walk.” Jeremy had gotten his license before Michael somehow, so it just made sense. Michael nodded, walking out of the house. He waved to Mr. Heere, who surprisingly had pants on. 

They both got in the car, and Jeremy quickly backed out of the driveway. He barely gave him time to think before he was hit with a question.

“Are we going to be a thing?” The scrawny boy asked, glad he had a reason to not look at Michael. Michael turned his head to glance at Jeremy. 

“I mean, yeah? If you want, obviously. And you talked about taking it slow from here, which I would really prefer.” He didn’t want to mess up this relationship and lose his best friend in a nasty break up. Jeremy nodded, pulling into Michael’s driveway. “You know I could of just walked? It’s really not that far.” 

“Yeah, but you look kind of uncomfortable.” Jeremy said glancing down at Michael’s lap. “And also I can do this if I drive you home.” He said, before pressing a quick kiss to Michael’s lips. 

Michael grinned, his hand going to Jeremy jaw. Jeremy’s hand that wasn’t resting on his knee from across the console was on the back of his neck. He pulled away, his hand staying put for a second. 

“See you tomorrow?” He asked, but it wasn’t really a question because he was positive Jeremy would be there. Jeremy nodded. 

“Text me, alright?” Jeremy said as Michael pressed a peck to his cheek then lips. He finally unbuckled, reaching into the back for his bag. Once he got it, he got out of the car. 

Michael shut the door, walking to his front door before turning to see if Jeremy had drove off yet, which he had. He smiled to himself, before walking inside and closing the door behind him. He ran upstairs to change, trying to remind himself that he would need to do his own load of laundry this time around. 

Michael went back downstairs, sending a quick text to Jeremy. One of his moms ruffled his hair, greeting him. 

micah: can i call u jerebear now??

“It’s about time you came home. I’m surprised Mr. Heere didn’t kick you out.” His mom joked, looking at his phone. “Who are you texting?” 

“Jeremy, and his dad came to check on us. Guess we got too loud playing- uh- Minecraft” Michael had completely forgotten what game they had been playing. His phone vibrated, making him quickly unlock it again. 

jeremy: Absolutely not, Micah. 

micah: i’ll do what i want screw u and ur perfect grammar jere 

“You just saw him! I saw you in the car with him!” His mom said, giving him a look that meant she Knew Too Much. Michael choked, his head snapping up. “I’m honestly not that surprised, if I’m being honest. Make sure to tell him to be careful with your neck.” 

“What—“ Michael mumbled, his hand running on his neck before he remembered. He turned bright red. “Don’t tell mom, Jeremy and I have barely even discussed what it means. Also she would flip if she saw them.” His mom laughed, shaking her head. 

“Yeah, yeah. She will notice anyways.” Michael groaned, turning to sit down at the table before answers another message. 

jerebear: It’s not my fault I have good grammar! I just don’t want to use improper grammar! Also is one of your moms home? 

micah: ur not gonna believe this but stacy knows :/ 

jerebear: Did you tell her already? 

micah: no!!!! she saw us in the car and Somebody decided to leave hickeys like a fuckin hooligan 

jerebear: You can’t blame me for that! 

micah: sjdbeiwis WHAT 

Michael looked up to see his other mom had came home. He grinned when she came over and did the same as Stacy and messed up his hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead like she did when he was little. 

“Hi mom.” Michael said, setting his phone down even though he saw a message from Jeremy. 

“There’s some dirt on your jaw— Michael Mell!” His mom exclaimed, making Michael groan. “Did you lie to us about being at Jeremy’s? You better of not been somewhere else!” Michael looked directly at Stacy, who was grinning. 

“I was at Jeremy’s, you can ask his dad.” Michael muttered, before grabbing his phone and getting ready to hideout in his room. 

“So you’re telling me Jeremy gave you those.” His mom deadpanned, which was more sarcastic than anything. Michael turned and looked his mom in the eyes. 

“I was at Jeremy’s house, playing video games.” He swore, and he wasn’t really lying. He put his phone in his pocket, because he knew he couldn’t really go back upstairs when dinner was almost ready. 

“Don’t lie to me, Michael. I will call Mr. Heere right now and ask him about it.” For literally being married to a gay woman, his mom wasn’t the brightest. 

“Don’t call his dad!” Michael begged, because he wasn’t about to out Jeremy right of the bat. He sent a pleading glance at Stacy, who was humming the tune to some song while cooking. 

“Why not, because you’re lying to me?” He groaned, shaking his head. He got ice from the fridge, filling his cup with water. He turned to take a sip. When he set down his cup on the table and leaned against the counter, he finally explained it. 

“Jeremy did it! Don’t call his dad because I don’t know if he’s talked to him about it! I don’t want to out him!” Michael said, feeling his phone going off again. His moms face immediately softened. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? Does she already know?” Michael sputtered at her first question. 

“I literally just found out, love.” Stacy hummed. “You’re really oblivious, you know.”

“I tried to tell you! You just assumed I was at a girls house!” Michael accused, shaking his head. “I don’t get how even my lesbian mother is pushing heteronormative relationships on me.” He joked, hoping she caught the joke. He pulled out his phone while his moms discussed their days. 

jerebear: It’s really not my fault! You were looking like That and I had no choice.

micah: okay bs but ANYWAYS 

micah: both of them know already. she really thought i was lying when i said i was at ur house 

jerebear: What, did she think that you were at a girls house?

micah: yes!!! she did!!! and she said she was gonna call ur dad and i didn’t want that so i just told her 

jerebear: So you weren’t going to tell her?

micah: i didn’t want her to tell me you couldn’t come over or that my door had to be open at all times :(

jerebear: So much for keeping it on the downlow.

micah: im sorry!!! i figured it was better my moms knew before ur dad 

jerebear: Thank you for your sacrifice. 

Michael scoffed, before looking up to see his parents were looking at him. 

“Are you going to get phone, or are you too busy texting your boyfriend?” His face flushed, locking his phone. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Michael muttered with a flushed face, before getting his serving of dinner. He heard his moms let out a laugh, which did bring a smile to his face. Maybe stuff was working out for the better.


End file.
